Question: Solve for $x$ : $8x = 10$
Solution: Divide both sides by $8$ $ {\dfrac{\color{black}{8x}}{8}} = {\dfrac{\color{black}{10}}{8}} $ Simplify: $\dfrac{\cancel{8}x}{\cancel{8}} = \dfrac{5}{4}$ $x = \dfrac{5}{4}$